The objective of the proposed research is the elucidation of the role the hypothalamic neurohormones play in the regulation of secretion of anterior pituitary gland (and in control of other bodily functions). The goals of this work include: 1. The isolation from porcine hypothalamic tissue and determination of structure of growth hormone- releasing hormone (GH-RH), growth hormone-inhibiting factor (GIF), prolactin release-inhibiting factor (PIF), prolactin-releasing hormone (PRH) and corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH). 2. The synthesis of these neurohumors, their analogs, as well as analogues of Luteinizing Hormone-Releasing Hormone (LH-RH/Follicle Stimulating Hormone-Releasing Hormone) (FSH-RH). 3. Comparison of biological and chemical properties of bovine and human hypothalamic hormones with those of procine origin and location of structural differences. 4. Extensive physiological and biochemical studies on natural hypothalamic hormones and synthetic materials. 5. The investigation of the effect of hypothalamic substances on lipid mobilization and appetite and purification and structure of hypothalamic lipid mobilizing factor (LMF).